


saved

by endgamehale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Other, Sad, Sad Dean, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Song Based, kinda heavy, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: finally over you.





	

It'd been a month since he'd seen Sam. He just took off. No note, no text, nothing. He was gone. His dad told him to forget it, Sam was dead to them, but he kept his brother's number just in case.

//I'll keep your number saved  
Cause I hope one day you'll get the sense to call me  
I'm hoping that you'll say  
You're missing me the way I'm missing you  
So I'll keep your number saved  
Cause I hope one day I'll get the pride to call you  
(To tell you that no one else  
Is gonna hold you down the way that I do)//

 

Three months passed an no word, but the contact "S.W." was still in his phone, leaving Dean to hope it would flash across his screen. He wanted to pick it up and say all the things he never got to. It's not like he wasn't tempted to call Sam, but he was the one who left with no explanation. If he wanted Dean to text and call, wouldn't he have said so? The older brothers head began to pound and he could feel his eyes sting. Stupid fucking Sam. Who was going to protect him? Who was going to hold him down the way Dean did? Love him the way he did? Stupid Sam.

//I can't say I'll be alright without you  
And I can't say that I haven't tried to  
But, all your stuff is gone  
I erased all the pictures from my phone  
Of me and you//

Six months. Dean's head dipped back as he downed another beer. Sam's stuff was gone now, the shirts that'd been buried in Dean's bag, along with a hoodie he stole for cold nights. He wouldn't bring himself to carve over the writing in the Impala, but who cared. His eyes glanced down at his phone, clicking the home button. A smiling picture of him and Sam looked back at him, and he felt a surge of anger. Opening the phone, he went to his camera roll and deleted the pictures. Him and Sam at the beach in California. At the Fair. On the couch. Before it could stop, the phone was thrown at the wall. Stupid fucking Sam.

//I hope you think of all the times we shared  
I hope you'll finally realize I was the only one who cared  
It's crazy how this love thing seems unfair  
You won't find a love like mine anywhere//

Sometimes, Dean hopes Sam is going to still come back. It's ridiculous, after three years, to think that he would. He hopes he'll think about the car rides they took, the trips that weren't just hunts. He hopes Sam realizes that no one's going to care like Dean, who'd die for him. It's unfair how Sam could just walk out and leave him here. The man who loved him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Why'd he leave him alone? Stupid Sam.

//So I'll keep your number saved  
Cause I hope one day I'll get the pride to call you  
To tell you that I'm finally over you  
I'm finally over you//

When Dean thought of Sam, he drank a beer. He was always drinking, but he was over his brother. There were no feelings of sharp pain in his chest, leaving him unable to breathe. Everything was dulled. It was over. Dean grabbed his phone and opened the contacts app, clicking on the "S.W.," hovering over the the button he'd been wanted to press since the second year he left, and pressed down.

"Hello?" His voice was deeper then the last time they talked, calmer and more mellow. Dean felt the bile rising in his throat, a tight feeling overcoming him, stopping in his chest and there was nothing else to do- he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was my first one-shot and the ending was so shitty i'm :))))))) kill me i hope you didn't hate it


End file.
